


Couldn't Wait Another Day

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You and Pedro have not seen each other since quarantine began.Pedro needs to take care of himself. Again.You make a surprise visit.   .   .
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 91





	Couldn't Wait Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

Ten whole goddamn fucking days in quarantine and Pedro was getting anxious. Or was it the fact he hadn’t seen you in over a week and he needed to take care of himself. Yet again.

  
He always found the bed or couch the best place. The bed was more comfortable, and he could relax more thoroughly whereas the couch was the spur of the moment and he couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom because you crossed his mind. 

  
You naked beneath him, on top of him, your mouth sliding down his cock slowly, your tongue swirling around the tip teasingly as your eyes looked up at him. He knows what your eyes are filled with – pure unadulterated ecstasy as you tease his hard cock so he’s able to bury himself deep inside of you minutes later.

  
“Fuck,” Pedro moans as he leans back against the headboard.

  
Thankful he’s not wearing a shirt, Pedro uses one hand to undo his pants while the other reaches in and finds his semi-hard cock.

  
His head rolls against the headboard as his mind thinks of you and your body.

  
Your hands traveling feather light over his skin, your mouth at the crook of his neck – nipping and licking at it teasingly as your hand travels down his chest and stomach. Your hand finds his cock and begins to stroke each inch slowly – up, down, up, down.

  
Pedro releases a predatory growl as he pictures you straddling him. Your mouth moving across his chest slowly as your hand continues to stroke his hardening cock. Your mouth reaches the thicket of hair, you move your eyes up his chest and look at him with a grin before dipping your mouth down and replacing your hand with your savory mouth.

  
Pedro moves his own hand up and down his cock, mocking the slowness of your hand in his imagination. He wants to draw out this orgasm. He needs to draw this one out, who knows how long before he sees you again.

  
“Fuck,” Pedro hisses as his mind moves to your body being underneath him.

  
His cock stroking your folds teasingly, rubbing against your sensitive nub. Pedro sinks his cock into your slick canal inch by inch making sure you feel every inch of hard cock inside of your tightness and warmth.

  
He feels your hands roam up over his stomach and chest then down his back. Your fingers digging into his flesh as he begins thrusting in and out. He makes sure with each thrust in he buries himself completely inside of you because buried deep inside of you is where is cock feels at home.

  
“Y/N,” Pedro growls lowly as he feels his orgasm rising.

  
How he wished you were here with him.

\-------

You open the front door of Pedro’s apartment and close it quietly behind you. You hadn’t seen the man in over a week, and you were getting tired of doing self-care at home. The news kept blasting about how to stay quarantined and using social distance, but you couldn’t hold out forever.

  
You and Pedro. Two people. Two. No harm, no foul. You were keeping this gathering under ten people. No fucking way were other people joining this party.

You quietly shuffle through his apartment looking for him. 

  
Not in the living room, not in the kitchen. Sure, as hell not in the office, which he used as a library for his books.

  
You walk down the hallway, towards the open door of his bedroom. You hear a low growl and your name floating on the air as you turn and look into the bedroom.

  
You grin wickedly as you watch a closed eye, mouth agape Pedro stroking his hard cock.

  
Heat floods your body as your mind decides if you should let him finish alone. You’ve never caught him masturbating before. He has with you though on multiple occasions when he’s returned unexpectedly from being away for work. He’s coaxed you to finish under his lustful eyes. He’s also stripped naked and dived in to help you finish.

  
Your eyes sweep over the slow movement of his hand running slowly up and down his cock. You see his thumb swirl over the tip every few seconds. You see the pre-cum glistening from the tip of his cock.

  
You move quietly to the oversized chair sitting in a corner of the room. It gives you the perfect eyesight for watching Pedro. 

  
Your own hand travels over your body atop your clothing as you watch Pedro’s hand quicken.

  
“Y/N,” Pedro half moans, half pants as his orgasm begins to crest.

  
You inwardly moan as your own fingers tease your folds and your thumb grazes against your clit.

  
“Eres mia,” Pedro pants breathlessly. His mind picturing your pussy pulsating around him as he gives you an orgasm with his cock. 

  
“Eres mia Y/N,” Pedro growls as his imagination runs wild with him thrusting into you harshly, climaxing inside of you and emptying himself within your slick and pulsating walls.

  
“Pedro,” you whisper lustfully as your own orgasm intensifies.

  
You know those words. You know Pedro says those words to you when he’s in between your legs. You know he’s orgasming; you know he’s claiming you in the most sexual and intimate way known.

  
“Fuck,” Pedro pants heavily as his orgasm erupts inside of him. His hand feverishly stroking his cock as his cum squirts out and covers his stomach and hand. 

  
Pedro opens his eyes and rolls his head against the headboard. His body is spent as his eyes roam his bedroom, and land on you. 

  
Pedro sits up and watches you as your body convulses under your own hand.

  
“Pedro,” you half moan, half pant as your orgasm crests inside of you and makes your body tremble. Your eyes are on him as he drinks you in.

  
“Pedro,” you repeat breathlessly as you try to regain your normal breathing pattern but are unable to as you feel an aftershock roll over you. 

  
You didn’t know watching Pedro masturbating was going to get you off as quickly as it did.

  
Pedro grins lopsidedly as he removes himself from his bed. He uses the towel on the nightstand to wipe off his hand and stomach. He then makes his way towards you.

  
“Couldn’t make it another day?” He asks you with lustful voice.

  
You try to compose yourself as he finally stands in front of you.

  
Pedro grabs you by your hands. He pulls you up and into his embrace.

  
“I needed to see you,” you whisper, “I’m glad I came over when I did. I want to catch you like that more often.”


End file.
